Vamp
Vamp is a 1986 vampire film starring Grace Jones and Chris Makepeace. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vamp_%28film%29# hide *1 Plot *2 Release *3 See also *4 References *5 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vamp_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Two college students, Keith and AJ, want to hire a stripper for their college initiation party, so they go to a dark, seedy part of town to look for a good candidate. They visit a nightclub in a barren, desolate, no-mans land section where the police rarely patrol. The men do not realize that the club is run by blood thirsty, ruthless vampires and that vampires and psychopathicalbino gangland thugs prowl the alleys. They prevail on a loner named Duncan (Gedde Watanabe), to loan them his car, but he insists that in order for them to leave campus, they must become his best friends for the week and take him with them. They eventually agree and leave in his flashy red four door Cadillac sedan. After the vampire Queen Katrina (Grace Jones) first seduces AJ (Robert Rusler) playfully at first after he takes off his shirt and lies back on a plastic covered mattress full of human blood (AJ doesn't know it's blood). She proceeds to lick and massage his chest. She then transforms and, while holding one arm above his head and breaking the other to keep him from fighting her off, proceeds to savagely bite deep into his throat and viciously drink his blood as he screams in gurgled gasps. Finally he dies and his body becomes still. Katrina laughs sadistically in victory over his body. Keith (Chris Makepeace) tries to locate AJ, but cannot. After a bit of searching around town where he notices some of the oddities of the patrons, he does find AJ dead in a dumpster. However after some time, he see him alive again in the dressing room of the club. The stripper with him attacks Keith forcing AJ to kill her. However he reveals to his best friend that he is now a vampire, resurrected to kill Keith and leave no witnesses. But soon his love for his best friend overcomes his urge to kill him and turning a stake into his own chest, he buys Keith time to get out of the lair of vampire strippers, throwing him the car keys and giving him a few methods to kill off any attackers with a list he tries to locate in his pocket. Keith finds one potential ally; a waitress named Amaretto (Dedee Pfeiffer) who claims she knows the two men from grade school. Finally, Keith and Amaretto (who has now revealed that she is really Allison Hicks, an old schoolmate of Keith's) manage to escape up a manhole cover to reach safelty. As they near safety, Katrina, now in full vampire form grabs Amaretto, and threatens to kill her. Keith, a marksman with a bow and arrow takes aim, brings in the daylight and he destroys Katrina. When Amaretto and Keith try to get out of the sewer, Katrina's so called lover (the bouncer from the bar) threatens to kill them in revenge for destroying Katrina, but AJ returns to save them both by killing him with a stake to the heart from behind. AJ then explains that the wooden stake which was used on him earlier was actually formica. As Keith and Amaretto climb out into the now risen sunlight, AJ has to remain below them in the dark sewers since he's still a vampire despite killing the master, making him the sole survivor of Katrina's undead coven and leaving him stuck as a vampire though he doesn't seem to mind, opting to try and assumble some semblance of a normal life by taking classes and work at night. As Keith and Amaretto walk onward, with AJ following below, the people of the area start to go about their daily lives. Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vamp_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit The film was released theatrically in the United States by New World Pictures in July 1986. It grossed $4,941,117 at the box office.[1] The film was released on DVD in 2001 by Anchor Bay Entertainment.[2] The company subsequently re-released it on DVD in 2005 in the Fright Pack 2 set. The film was released on Blu-ray on September 20, 2011 by Image Entertainment. The film was released on Region 2 DVD and Blu-ray on February 21, 2011. Category:1986 films